The X Files: Eclipse
by T 575
Summary: Concluding from the final episode of season Nine, 'The Truth'.
1. Chapter 0 Previously

**THE X-FILES: Eclipse **

**Chapter Summary**: The final scene from 'The Truth'. Mulder and Scully's embrace.

**Disclaimer**: All rights belong to 20th Century Fox.

**Warnings**: No Warnings

**Chapter 0**

"Maybe there's hope." Fox Mulder whispered to his Dana as they held each other throughout the night in utter contentment of their unexplored love.

**CHAPTER 1 COMING SOON...**


	2. Chapter 1 The Morning after

**THE X-FILES: Eclipse **

**Chapter Summary**: Mulder and Scully begin their escape.

**Disclaimer**: All rights belong to 20th Century Fox.

**Warnings**: No Warnings- Mild romance between Mulder & Scully.

**Chapter 1**

The sun. Mulder looked up out of the window of the small motel room. Looking out into the world. Not free yet. But Can't give up. A small smile etched it's way across Mulder's' face. The first time he had seen daylight for a few days. Locked in an enclosed cell with only the last sweet kiss of his love left to look forward to while awaiting the lethal injection that would have meant his end. The relief was a brief wonderful feeling. To be alive. Life. Love. He finally felt in that moment, the incredible gift of life. But his smile quickly faded, knowing all too well that the dream he shared with his Dana, to live their life in peace, would never happen.

A sigh escaped his lips upon looking back at his sleeping beauty, Dana Scully, naked, wrapped up in the sheets which witnessed the first night of love between the two earlier that night. Mulder knew that they would never have a normal life. The dangerous things that they have seen, the 'Truth', is a calling duty to stop the very thing that Fox Mulder searched his entire life for. He owed it to himself for all the sacrifices he had made to not let the occurrence which the Cigarette-smoking-man spoke of. Men like him would never stop to keep what he and Dana knew secret.

'Others have to know'. He thought as he lost himself in the sight of his lover. Forever. Forever he felt he could stare at her, gazing upon her tamed beauty. Her delicate fingers entwined within the sheets, and her face glowing with the pooling light softly shining through the window. Forever. Forever he could desire her. Forever he would desire her. Forever. Her petal-like skin pressed intimately against an object which Mulder envied.

The daydream became suddenly so real as Scully gently flickered open her eyes, lit up by the morning sun. Mulder's body was liquefied by just the delicate movement of Dana's eyes, which would out-shine even the iconic butterfly resting on a pretty flower. The smile, on Mulder's face was suddenly brought back to life 'Maybe there is hope', the words he whispered, brought back to life along with it. As he watched Dana sweetly turn to face him sitting in the chair by her side. The smile, was returned by her as she saw the smile that he wore, he quivered, breath quickened, he melted at the beautiful face before him. Scully yawned innocently as she slowly appreciated the sunshine on her flesh.

Scully at up in bed, glancing once euphorically at Mulder before she reached for the bedside clock "6:43am". "...Shouldn't we leave? It seems quiet out." She climbed out of bed, clutching the sheets as she walked into the bathroom in a cute attempt to retain her modesty.

Snapping out of his daydream, and a quick view of the small of Scully's back. Mulder reached across the floor, grabbing the pair of black socks he discarded earlier that night and his boots. Water began running in the bathroom, and Mulder leant over in the hard chair to take a peek in the bathroom, only to fall out of the chair and on to the floor with a lazy thud. Taking Scully by surprise, she peered in around the door, rolling her eyes at him and smiling as she closed the door so that Mulder wouldn't see her until she was fully dressed. He sighed comically and began pulling the socks over his bare feet.

A little later...

Mulder and Scully emerge from the inside of the small room, squinting in the bright daylight, Scully is the first to step outside, waiting for Mulder and looking out into the road in front of them. They both take a final loving look to each other as they walk to the car they drove there in yesterday, in the clothes they wore yesterday.

"I'll drive" Mulder noted.

**CHAPTER 2 COMING SOON...**


	3. Chapter 2 In need of Help

**THE X-FILES: Eclipse **

**Chapter Summary**: Doggett is sent to see an FBI therapist. Also, Mulder and Scully's car break's down.

**Disclaimer**: All rights belong to 20th Century Fox.

**Warnings**: No Warnings

**Chapter 2**

"Well?" A female voice caught John Doggett off guard. He was in the middle of worrying about Monica and where they would go from here. Would they run like Mulder and Scully, or stay and risk getting caught and serving time for breaking free a man who was sentenced to die. Was it the right thing to do, breaking Mulder free. Well, the only thing he was guilty of was discovering the truth. A truth which John Doggett never got to know, but he ached to know what they discovered in that mountainous death-trap where he and Agent Reyes witnessed the bizarre demise of Knowle Roher. An event that rocked Doggett's world and beliefs to the core. And as he watched Mulder and Scully speeding away from his side mirror, he remembered the urge to go with them.

"Well what?" He replied harshly. The woman before him, beautiful, dark hair, dark skin, dark eyes. She was an FBI therapist. Going by the name of Alicia Loren. A talented FBI agent who shot past her expectation by her superiors and was offered the job to give support and comfort to fellow agents who were in distress. She hadn't been at the position long, but she knew how to get through to the man sitting before her. She smiled at him, her pink lipstick shining proudly.

"You must know why you are here, John. After all, you scheduled this appointment with me today." Crossing her legs, she knew this may be a difficult patient, looking as professional as possible wearing her suit's, and holding her notepads, and sitting up holding her head high. She appeared to be an impressive figure, but she didn't feel like it. She felt like the victim herself, listening to problems of dozens of agents all day long. It was driving her nuts, but she put on a happy face for her patients so not to distress them further. She needed to appear the way she was to create an impression that she knows exactly what she is talking about. "Fine, whatever. If you would like to sit here and waste my time, that's fine. Just keep in mind that I am your patient, you help me by telling me what's wrong, then I help you by doing pretty much nothing but hand over a box of tissues. Just fine". Doggett didn't say or do anything, he just sat there. Not really appreciating the attitude of a person who was thought to be calm and understanding. The same thoughts about his and Monica's safety kept pressing on his brain harder and herder. And his mind begged his body to release the pain. But it wouldn't. He knew he couldn't release those thoughts. By doing so, lives could be endangered further. "Your son." Doggett's heart jumped and he immediately wanted to cry. His son, his Luke Doggett, he still could barely face the memory of finding his wonderful only child, his only child dead in a field.

"Monica". The name of his partner just slipped his lips unintentionally, he didn't even realise that he had spoken her name to a stranger. "Damn" he said as it came to him what he said, he wanted to leave her out of the equation, for he didn't know that the information he would speak would really be confidential. He wanted Monica to be safe. He didn't know that he could trust the woman he was talking to, and if he said the wrong thing, he could put her and others in danger.

"What?- Why did you just say damn? Monica... that would be...agent Monica Reyes, correct?" Agent Loren checked through some notes, finding Reyes name listed as Doggett's partner at the FBI. "You, worked together. Why did you just mention her?" She questioned him taking out a fancy looking pen from the well-polished glass table which separated the two.

"I don't...know." Doggett lied. He knew why he mentioned her, the thought of his son's death. Monica was connected to that painful memory. She supported him, she was there by his side as they found Luke dead. That was the first time he met Agent Reyes, she was a young agent then, but he knew what she was capable of then, she was a smart agent, though she was black sheep in the FBI, he could see all the talent in her. "She means a lot to me." Damn. Doggett thought, he spoke out loud again without realising.

"I see." Said agent Loren. "You told her this?" Alicia asked with anticipation of a response, hoping that this session would finally lead to something. If it didn't then there were no point in arranging this session.

"Well, I'd assume she'd know by now." Doggett replied, contemplating that Monica cared for him. He knew she did. She told him on many occasions that she had become fond of his character and personality. "Considering what we've been through." John had a hard time saying that, to a complete stranger. Telling all personal feelings and emotions that he wouldn't even admit to himself.

"Like?" She asked him starting to gain in interest in what her handsome patient was saying. But he appeared slightly reluctant to her. Like he didn't want to say anything. But she wanted to understand. It was what she felt like she needed to connect with all of her patients in order to see what they were feeling and treat any emotional stress.

"I wouldn't know where to begin". John scored his memories of Monica, over and over again in his mind. From their first meeting on the case of his missing son, to meeting again, to working on 'the x-files together. "She once told me... that I was a Dog person." was the closest thing he could remember from their relationship was an conversation about whether he should get a cat, but Monica disagreed, saying that he was a dog person. He didn't know what it meant. But he recalled her telling him that he was loyal and dependable. "She said that a dog would be good for me. To keep me company and all that."

"Hm hm." Just like that, she understood that he had romantic feelings for agent Reyes. By the way he said certain words. She broke down and analysed his voice and what he said carefully, putting all of her skills together, she was able to deduct that John Doggett was in love with Monica Reyes. "So...how long have you loved her?"

"Who said anything about love?" he didn't appear too surprised by the question, he replied with curiosity, not trying to be too obvious.

"You did. I can see clearly, that with less than twenty minutes into our first session, that you are madly in love with this woman. Well... Confirm or deny that fact Agent Doggett."

Meanwhile...

Mulder and Scully drive. They drive and drive. Not fully knowing where they would go, they still drive anyway. To as far as the remaining tank would lead them. "Mulder, we're nearly out of gas. We have to stop at a gas station." Scully instructed to Mulder, who was focused on the road in front of them. In about half an hour, as if on cue, the tank empties and the getaway car pulls to a stop. Scully sighed "Great." and pulled herself out of the car to have a look around. Nothing, she couldn't see anything but trees and empty roads. "Now what?" she asked slightly angry to Mulder who had by now got out of the vehicle and stood by her side, joining her in her walk down the road. Neither of them knew where they were going, but the further they got... a small building emerged in the distance.

**CHAPTER 3 COMING SOON...**


	4. Chapter 3 Breakdown

**THE X-FILES: Eclipse **

**Chapter Summary**: Mulder & Scully stumble upon Jeffrey Spender holding Gibson Praise & Marita Covarrubias captive. Doggett's therapy session continues. And Skinner confronts Kersh.

**Disclaimer**: All rights belong to 20th Century Fox.

**Warnings**: Mild Danger.

**Chapter 3**

"Is it a gas station?"Scully asked as she and Mulder walked down the road they broke down on to the building in the distance, just beyond some taller trees. The sun wasn't so bright any more, but it was still shining relentlessly in their eyes, casting the building into shadow. In the road, Scully saw something, another shadow in the road. "What is that?" she asked Mulder who had now fixed his eyes on the small shadow just a little outside the building as well. They could see the building clearly now. It indeed looked like a service station. It looked like it was operative, all the gas tanks were clean and the building was in good condition. As they came even closer, the other shadow became clearer, it's form looked human. "Is..is it a person?"

"I don't know" Mulder admitted, the person stood firm waiting for them to approach closer. "Come on" as they person came into sight, Mulder became cautious, eager to see the mystery person and who it was. He adjusted his eyesight to in the sunlight, and eventually, the face became clearer. And it was that of a boy they met not long ago: Gibson Praise.

"Oh my God. Gibson?" Scully was the first to make the connection to Gibson Praise. The last time they saw him, he was in the care of the FBI, how did he get here? As they came to light, Gibson ran back towards the gas station and inside the glass door.

"Hurry Scully. Gibson!" both agents ran as quick as they could, past all of the tanks. They followed him through the glass door and into the store section where the gas is paid for. He was running, which meant he was most likely in danger. And they knew they needed to get to him. And soon enough as soon as they entered the station, the boy was stood right there looking at them, glasses crooked and cracked, skin dirty and clothes all worn and torn. Much like Mulder and Scully themselves before they freshened up in the motel room.

"Gibson? What are you doing here?" Mulder asked, touching the boys shoulder and bending down next to him, checking for any injury.

"Are you OK" Scully shared concern a similar concern for Gibson Praise as Mulder did. She remembered promising to make sure nothing bad would happen to him

"Yes, but Marita is hurt, she needs help. He knows your here. It's a trap." Mulder was immediately confused, Marita?

"Marita? Marita Covarrubias? Where is she!?" Mulder didn't understand a thing, why was Gibson and Marita here in the first place? When they were both supposedly in protection of sorts.

"In there. But so is he." Gibson said as he pointed to the door leading into the garage and auto-repair. Both agents still watched Gibson with interest and confusion.

"Who is he exactly?" Scully question to the boy who did not seem to want to answer.

"The scarred man. Mulder's brother?" Mulder knew who he was talking about. A man they had once thought dead, who returned deceiving others to believe that he was Mulder. A man who was shot, then was subjected to horrific tests and experiments which his body couldn't sustain, resulting in disfiguring scars and burns covering 100 of his body. The man was Jeffrey Spender.

"Scully get Gibson out of here." Mulder was even more clueless now than he was a minute ago, not only had Gibson and Marita somehow gotten here in Mulder and Scully's only path to freedom, but were being held by Jeffrey Spender, a man who was thought to be on their side, wanting retribution for what was done to him. Mulder knew one thing, that he had to get to Marita. And he knew that Spender had probably kidnapped the two and interrogated Gibson, to use his mind reading powers to find where they were escaping to. But why? Thought Mulder. So many questions ran through his head about his half-brother. But he had to face him now.

"Be careful Mulder" Said Gibson as Scully led him by the hand out of the door. While Mulder watched them go, he turned towards the door to the auto-repair room.

"Come on Gibson."Scully grabbed a full gas can on her way out into the road. Followed by Gibson, both still unsure whether they should leave Mulder alone.

Meanwhile at the FBI...

"So, tell me John, now that the unit you were working on is closed down. What is your place at the FBI?" Agent Alicia Loren asked yet another question to the not so willing man before her who happened to be agent Doggett.

"Depends who is asking" he replied, in an attempt to avoid he question about his own future. Honestly, he wasn't certain any more that he wanted to continue at the FBI considering all the undeniable things that he saw on his time working on The X-Files.

"What do you mean?" She asked curiously, caught of guard by his unusual question.

Doggett, growing impatient, checked the clock on the wall. "How much longer of this crap do I have to take?" Alicia could tell that John was uncomfortable and was particularly tense. She realised that she wouldn't get much more out of him.

"...We're done." she admitted, finally giving up on him.

"Great. Nice meeting you." brushing off his suit, he got up, as did she, and they shook each others hand in a sort of false sincerity. Doggett didn't think twice as he turned and walked for the door.

"Oh, and John? Tell her how you feel."she caught him with a final question regarding his relationship with his partner Monica Reyes.

Doggett hesitated, but looked back and answered. "...I will. Thanks." she flashed a quick smile at him as he left the room, closing the door behind him.

Deputy Director Kersh's Office...

"Assistant Director Skinner. How may I help you?" Kersh asked Skinner in that same very bold way of speaking that would terrify most people.

"You know what I'm here for." Skinner said, placing both his fists on the desk kersh was sitting at and looking him dead in the eye.

"The revival of The X-files?" Said Kersh coldly, leaning back in his chair casually. Moments of silence passed over the room before the next words which Kersh spoke: "You got it." Skinner had prepared for a 'no' response, he was silently grateful to the once enemy of The X-files. Who had now turned over his way of thinking. "I still have an image to maintain Mr. Skinner. And for your sakes and agent Doggett and Reyes and everyone else, I sincerely hope that the X-Files won't let me down again."

Mulder & Scully...

As Mulder entered the pitch black room. He saw nothing but a car risen by a jack in the centre of the room. He made his way around the car slowly. Cautious that maybe he would fall into a trap of sorts. And around the back of the car, as Gibson had said, there was Marita Covarrubias, bleeding, bound to a chair, gagged and blindfolded. Mulder crouched to her aid, pulling of her blindfold, as he did so, he felt the cold barrel of a gun at the back of his neck...

**CHAPTER 4 COMING SOON...**


	5. Chapter 4 Going nowhere

**THE X-FILES: Eclipse **

**Chapter Summary**: Doggett & Reyes prepare to go back to The X-Files while John tries to tell Monica how he feels. Scully rescues Mulder. Covarrubias is shot and Spender wants revenge.

**Disclaimer**: All rights belong to 20th Century Fox.

**Warnings**: Moderate Danger.

**Chapter 4**

"Gibson, come on." Scully insisted to Gibson Praise who pulled at Scully's hand impatiently to go back to Mulder in the garage of the gas station.

"It's Mulder, He's in trouble!" He pleaded to Scully to go back

"Gibson, It's Mulder... He's always in trouble." Honestly, she knew he was in danger too and desperately needed to help him. But Scully knew that she had better keep her cool, their was a child involved here in this situation, and the wrong choices could lead to Gibson or any others' death's. "Now take this gas can and run to the car down there, I'll help Mulder, OK."Scully handed over the full can of gas and pointed in the direction of the car, ordering him to move to safety. Gibson looked at her. Reading her thoughts, he could somehow feel her fear and her anxiety for Mulder. He sensed that she wanted to protect him as always, but he felt her feelings for Mulder were extremely strong now. "Gibson, Go!" Gibson nodded. But as soon as Scully started to run back, he dropped the gas can followed her quietly with some distance to not disrupt her from helping Mulder.

"Why are you doing this Spender?" Mulder said with little fear in his voice, but his mind was afraid with confusion.

"Mulder...I don't want to. But I need to." he replied coldly. Still holding the gun, hands shaking. Mulder slowly held up his hands in defeat, never turning around to face his half-brother. Before he could do anything to stop him, Spender stuck a syringe in Mulder's' arm.

"Ugh! What did you? What did you stick me with!?"Mulder yelled angrily, pushing back Spender. He held his arm where the small dot of the needle puncture was.

"It's a mild sedative. I'm sorry." he apologized honestly. Watching as he blurred from Mulder's' vision, Just as Scully ran in to see Mulder falling to the floor.

"Mulder!"Scully ran to the aid of her fallen lover, only to be intervened by Spenders gun, aiming at her. She ran into him, grabbing the gun, he fired a shot, blowing out the back window of the car and showering the floor with glass. Scully struggled with Spender for control of the weapon, and after forcing the gun back hard into Spender, knocking his weak body over into the shards of glass, continued to take care of Mulder as Spender lay in pain, on the sharp pieces.

"Scully..." he said to her weakly, trying hard not to close his eyes.

"Mulder!" Scully rushed to his side frantically, kneeling next to him caressing and supporting his head with her hand. His eyes were closed and he appeared unconscious. "Mulder!" She yelled again.

In The X-Files Office

"So...here we go again, I guess." Doggett said to Reyes as they both stood outside the X-Files office in uncomfortable silence. Silence for Mulder and Scully, hoping for their safety. Silence for their lives, wondering if they would ever return to normal. And silence for the future. Questions ran through their minds many times of how they would spend their lives. Especially for John Doggett, was he really happy with working on The X files again?

Monica smiled excitedly, opening the door. "Um, guess so." she said, looking into the room. It was a mess, papers all over and desks turned over. It was already cleaned out not long ago, now here they were once again surviving a closure of the X Files office.

"After you." "What do you know... just the way we left it. That's nice of them not to clean up a little." John eyed the room once over and immediately concluded that their basement-bound office was a complete mess. But not beyond repair.

"Well, someone has to do it. Lets get to it John." Reyes cheerily added.

"Excuse me?" He said, missing half of what his partner just said. He only heard the words, 'lets get to it John'. He was surprised, surprised that he found those few words coming from her to be sexually appealing. He wished that those words that she had just spoken were just for his own private appeal. He wished so hard that he blocked out most of her other words.

"Cleaning up the scene etc." She replied to him.

"Right. Well then Lets get to it." He repeated her words. But he wasn't aware of that fact. Like when he was speaking to the therapist, he wasn't aware that he told her that he loved Monica Reyes. The woman in the room with him now, the one he loved.

"I thought you'd never ask." Again. He fantasised about those words, believing them to mean something else. They both started picking up papers from the floor.

Doggett had to tell her how he felt. "Er...listen Monica. I've been meaning to tell you..." But he stopped half way through telling her something extremely out of character and emotional.

"Yeah John. What is it?" She asked, picking up some empty files.

John was about to tell her. "Never mind."

"No...Go on." She insisted

"I forgot what I was going to say." Lying, he decided to hold off telling her.

"Sure you did. I've known you for years. So what's up really?" Reyes worked him to get answers.

"Nothing. Lets just get to work." He smiled at her. Somehow, she got an idea of what he was going to tell her.

Mulder & Scully

"Call for help." Gibson contributed, sneaking in from the outside.

"No, I can't do that Gibson. They may track our number. Right now, Mulder needs to stay warm and concious." She took off her jacket, rolled it up and placed it under Mulder's' head, supporting it. After which, she ran over to the chair which Marita was tied to. Scully quickly took off the blindfold, and gag. "Marita. Marita, can you hear me?" A nod came from the bound form before her. She then worked on releasing her, and after a short while, helping her to her feet. "Can you stand?"

"Yes. Thank-you." Marita breathed, using Scully as leverage to stand.

"Marita, listen, there is a car outside about a quarter mile down, take the gas can outside and take Gibson and refuel the car. Can you do that Marita?"

"Yes." Marita looked to Gibson watching over Mulder. "Come along Gibson. Agent Scully needs to work." She staggered out of the room followed by Gibson. While Scully ran back to Mulder.

"Mulder? Nod if you can hear me?" She got no response. "Mulder!?" Mulder still gave no response, Scully shook his unconscious body desperately.

"I got you". The words past his lips as he opened his eyes smiling up at her.

"Oh thank God." She sighed with great relief and kissed him gratefully. "Don't do that Mulder." His eyes flickered shut once more. "Hey, Stay awake! Count down from 100, OK."

Mulder, his eyes still closed, began to count "100marshmallows, 99marshmallows, 98 marshmallows..."

Scully looked around the car to the glass-covered floor, where Jeffrey Spender had vanished from the spot he fell. As was the gun. "Spender? Where did he go? Mulder, keep counting"

"92marshmallows, 91marshmallows, 90marshmallows..."

Marita and Gibson made their way down the road to the car as Scully made her way after them. "You don't need to do this." Marita pleaded for his mercy.

"I blame you all for what happened to me, you all were involved. My father is dead I should have been the one who killed him, you are the only people left close to being responsible for my disfigurement, someone has to pay." Spender looked past the two hostages, seeing Scully running up behind them. He raised the gun quickly and shot Marita at close range in the chest knocking her backwards to the ground.

"No!" Scully screamed, angry that she could have stopped him. Then she saw Gibson stood there, shell-shocked, not knowing what to do. "Run!"Scully begged Gibson to get out of Spenders' firing range.

"I'll get retribution."

Doggett & Reyes

As they both cleaned up the old office, Doggett came across a familiar object; he unrolled the large paper, the poster of the spaceship with the words 'I want to Believe' written underneath. He'd seen the poster before, but never understood it. "I want to believe..."

"Huh?' Reyes' muffled response came from behind some boxes she was rummaging through.

"I don't get this". He showed her the poster, taking it to the wall it was originally on. "What does it mean, Is it motivational or something?"

Monica stood by him, watching as he positioned the poster back on the wall with tacks.

"I'm not sure. Is it motivating you?" She questioned, amusedly.

"Huh? In what sense?"

"In the sense that you want to tell me how you feel...about us." Doggett froze. "Is it motivating you in that sense?" He didn't know what to say. He could neither confirm nor deny it.

**CHAPTER 5 COMING SOON...**


	6. Chapter 5 Intention

**THE X-FILES: Eclipse **

**Chapter Summary**: Skinner gets a call. Sully is in danger.

**Disclaimer**: All rights belong to 20th Century Fox.

**Warnings**: Language.

**Chapter 5**

Scully knelt by Marita's bleeding body, fearful for her own life as well as Mulder and Gibson's. 'Oh God' she thought, watching helplessly as the blonde's consciousness left her. At that moment, all of Scully's medical training re entered her mind, but unfortunately, it was too late to put them into practice. The woman's life was slipping from her. She couldn't do anything, and the feeling of being that useless got to her. A single tear rolled down her cheek. The show of emotion surprised Scully; she never liked Marita really, she saw her more of an enemy due to her former alliance with Alex Krycek, the man who betrayed Mulder on numerous occasions. And her employment for the Syndicate, the shadow government, controlling all aspects of the Alien Conspiracy. Both of which were no more. And soon Marita would follow. And Scully could do nothing to stop it, as much as her heart pleaded with her to try. She just couldn't make her hands work. She was frozen. Frozen before a badly burnt man aiming a gun to take her down just like Marita, and she would fall by her side. Jeffrey Spender was shaking as he was about to pull the trigger. This event had clearly taken it's toll on the fragile man. He was about to kill Scully. Would he really do it? It didn't seem as though he particularly wanted to gun down two innocent women and a child. But he was nearly half way there now.

Spenders' finger struggled to grasp the trigger. His pain becoming too much for him to handle. Scully's eyes closed. She didn't want to die. But she couldn't do anything about it. Spender was already there now. **BANG** ...

Doggett & Reyes

"Am I right?" Reyes repeated her question to Doggett, smiling brightly to her partner. He didn't turn to her. John was in complete breakdown mode. He didn't expect her coming out with something before he did. But then again, she always did manage to surprise him. He liked that about Reyes, her unpredictability, she was exciting and fun, and it was her personality that he so desperately wanted to keep for himself. But he was scared. It had been a long time, but he had nothing to say, and Monica knew it. "John..." She repeated playfully, sneaking up behind him, smiling like a little girl at Christmas. "Do you like me John?"

"Of course I like you. You know I do". He said, still refusing to turn around. But not because he was rude, he had a smile on his face that could easily be described as 'overjoyed'. He was grinning like a child, just like Monica. She had him love-struck.

Monica was very upfront. She couldn't hold back for much longer. The energies she felt told her that her feelings for Doggett were mutual. Certainly, she was brave enough to make the first move, but was Doggett even ready for this? She assumed, because he had his back to her that he was trying to hide the fact that his feelings for her had developed, and did not want to let it show. Monica was determined, however, to make him make the first move. "John...You have something you want to tell me?" She teased him playfully, again. This time, he turned around to her.

"Monica..." But as he was ready and willing to confess to her, Assistant director Skinner opened the door to the office. "Sir." Both Monica and Doggett turned to him in an attempt to cover their playful, almost- flirtations somehow. They looked to him, trying to suppress their wild smiles from showing to their boss. However, the fearful look on his face straightened them both right up.

"It's Mulder and Scully. The secret service has found their location." Monica suddenly felt horrified, she could sense danger, now was no time to flirt with John, It would have to wait. She feared intensely for her two friends escaping the shadow government, she felt that even her and the two other men in the room were far from safe. In fact, they were in just as much danger now that they know there is a super-soldier/alien within the FBI. "Kersh told me... They are ordered to arrest them. And taking into account how we all helped Mulder escape, we are all in for it".

"Well what do we do!?" Monica yelled in anger and worry, pacing the room.

Doggett stepped in "We can't just stand here holding shit waiting for them to bury us". He was angry too, he had worked with agent Scully for two years and had grown very fond of her and Mulder.

"I agree but we can't exactly bust him out again." Skinner said, lowering his voice the way he did. Doggett and Reyes had to agree. If they charged in demanding Mulder and Scully to be released, it would be the end. The end of their conquest to take down those who would deny the truth. "We need proof, proof that will free them."

"Just how are we supposed to get that?" Doggett said desperately, they had little time left if they hoped to put a stop to the fear and the running.

"William." Reyes said. Skinner nodded in agreement. But John was a little unsure. "Scully's son."

**CHAPTER 6 COMING SOON...**


End file.
